


I have it Worse

by O_oJustGuess



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Legend Series - Marie Lu, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_oJustGuess/pseuds/O_oJustGuess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fought Voldemort, the biggest villain of all time, and won,” Harry announced smugly at the annual Young-Adult Novels Convention. He was waiting backstage with the rest of the cast at the "My World Sucks: The Protagonist POV" panel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have it Worse

“I fought Voldemort, the biggest villain of all time, and won,” Harry announced smugly at the annual Young-Adult Novels Convention. He was waiting backstage with the rest of the cast at the **_My World Sucks: The Protagonist POV_** panel.

“Bro, I don’t want dampen your mood, but I went against a Titan and Mother Nature herself and beat them by, like, seventeen,” Percy shot back. He was not to be outdone by a wizard.

“Guys,” Tris said.

June rolled her eyes and snickered. “Boys, stop your bickering. I could beat you in a fight, easy.”

“You wish,” Harry said. “I have magic on my side.” He waved his wand haphazardly; sparks shot everywhere. Stagehands ran to douse the flaming curtains.

“You want to try me?” June threatened. She mimicked a gun, making little _pew_ -ing sounds.

“Sure, but ready to get _beat_. I mean, I did conquer death.”

“Stop it,” Percy butted in. “I could beat _both_ of you.”

Both June and Harry burst into laughter.

Harry, wiping at his eyes, said, “Beat me? In your dreams.”

“What are you guys laughing about?” Katniss walked in to the room, glancing confusedly at the three of them- Harry and June, doubled over in laughter, Percy waving Riptide angrily in the air. Three feet of curtains sheared off beneath the bronze blade.

“They don’t believe I could beat them in a duel!” Percy said indignantly. He paused and glanced behind him at the curtains, then glared back at Harry.

“You couldn’t,” she said. “But I think I know someone that can.” She paused for effect. “Me.”

June looked up at her incredulously. “You sure about that?”

“I come from a place where killing is an annual tradition,” Katniss pointed out.

“ _I_ come from a place where creatures called dementors can suck your souls out,” Harry said. He waved his hands for effect and made vacuuming noises. Percy, annoyed, slapped at Harry’s hands until the other boy finally subsided.

“Guys,” Tris said.

“My life is worse. I have to deal with monsters literally _all the time_ ,” Percy complained, not wanting to be left out. The room exploded into accusations, sparks, and more flaming curtains.

“Guys,” Tris said.

Katniss turned to find the girl floating a foot in the air and leveled her with a glare. “ _What?_ ”

“I’m dead.”

Silence fell over the room as they silently were contemplating if that made her life harder.

It stayed that way for a while until Percy suddenly said, “I fought a snake in preschool.”

 

And the war started again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Fanfiction.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10821810/1/I-have-it-Worse
> 
> :)


End file.
